


Jealousy (is a bitch)

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Mako being adorable, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako jealous, another woman flirting with HER man, and Raleigh being a boy (clueless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy (is a bitch)

Raleigh starts flirting with this woman, after Pitfall. 

Mako's immediately jealous.

She's a strawberry blonde, with hair flowing down her back in natural ringlets, with wide, bright grey eyes, long lashes, full lips, tanned skin, long, slender legs, and a hourglass figure to die for. 

Everyone loves her. So bright and cheerful and bubbly. Exactly the opposite of her. Mako Mori, the short woman with the dark brown eyes and short black hair and pale skin. She's far from even looking NICE. 

At the celebratory ball, Mako steps out, trying not to get any attention. 

And, Jin notices her. Damn man.

He goes silent, until the whole room is silent, looking at her. 

The dress is wonderful. It's black, with a blue belt which matches her highlights, and a slit up the side, revealing one leg. Her eyes are gently coloured in smoky eyeshadow, her lips a light, sparkling red. She walks over to Raleigh, who is still speechless. 'For god's sake, I know I look awful, stop staring!' Mako hissed at him. Raleigh jerks awake from his daze, and shakes his head. 'Nah, I can barely recognise you.' He slipped his arm around his co-pilot's waist.

And then she comes, wearing a strapless white gown, short at the front and long at the back, with gems decorating the bodice, hair curled and bouncing when she walks. Raleigh's jaw drops. She walks over to them. 'Hi, Raleigh! Oh my god, Mako! You look gorgeous!' Amanda giggles. Mako smiles, but it's restrained. She's an excellent actress; used to hiding her emotions in the busy Shatterdome. But Raleigh can see right through her. Damn drift. When Amanda walks away to grab a drink, Raleigh pulls Mako into a corner. 'What the hell is your problem, Mako?!' He hisses. 'She talked to me, saying sorry about Sensei when she's never ever met him! Looking at me as if I'm a weakling, a little orphan who's too gentle. I hate it when people show emotion, you know I do.' Mako replies, sighing. She can't help mumbling 'And I look ugly next to her, but I always do, right?'. 'Hey, don't you dare say stuff like that. 'You're you, and to me, you're perfect, and beautiful, and strong, and you need to start opening up. If you don't, I swear, I will knock down those walls.' Raleigh cups her powdered cheek, looking at her with a gentle but determined look in her eyes. Mako begins to reply, but closes her mouth and mutters 'You're messing my concealer powder up.' Raleigh looks at her, then sighs, and steps back, walking over to Amanda, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mako rubs her arm, and joins Jin and Hu, who miraculously survived Hong Kong.

Once she's in her room, door locked, she sobs, falling to the floor. After a few minutes, she gathers herself and walks into the bathroom, cleaning off the make-up and slipping out of the dress, kicking off the shoes and throwing on a sweater that she stole from Raleigh over her strapless bra. She crawls into bed, hugging the thick duvet around her. Stacker bought it for her for Christmas. Thick, cotton duvets are expensive, and a luxury compared to the thin, itchy sheets everyone else has, except the Jaeger pilots. After a while, her door slips open and Raleigh sits next to her, stroking her hair. She fakes sleeping, and Raleigh slides in next to her. The duo started sleeping in the same bed after Pitfall, and have done it ever since. Mako rolls away from him, towards the other end of the bed, but Raleigh's having none of it. He pulls her into his arms, and she relaxes against him. 'I know you're awake, my little sweater thief.' He mutters playfully in her ear. Mako can't help the giggle that escapes her throat as Raleigh kisses along her neck. 'I do hope you're not drunk, Mr. Becket'. She whispers. 'Nah, only had a beer and a glass of champagne. Got bored without you there. You OK?' He murmurs against her skin. Mako sighs. 'No. But I will live. I am just glad I have you now. Stacker used to be all I had, then you came. The prospect of losing both of you was...unthinkable. I probably would've killed myself, I had no point of living. You're all I have left now.' She confesses. 'I am not going anywhere. I promise. You should sleep, we have an interview tomorrow.' Raleigh turns her around and she buries her head in his neck. He gently tilts her head up, and they lean in-

Just as a loud knock sounds outside. 'Raleigh?' Amanda's sweet voice calls out. Raleigh groans and pulls away, opening the door. 'Amanda, I'm busy.' Then he slams the door in her face. Mako props herself up with her elbows and giggles. Raleigh glares at her, before stripping down to his boxers and sliding in beside Mako, who throws her-well, his-sweater over her head. Raleigh can't stop himself. He gathers her in his arms and kisses her. 

In the morning, Mako wakes up with a soreness in between her thighs, and a naked Raleigh holding her tightly. She smiles, and drifts off to sleep.

2 weeks later, she walks into the mess hall, and the aroma of meatloaf attacks her senses. She quickly walks out, then makes a run for her room, before vomiting.

It happens multiple times, and she goes to see Autumn, a lovely brown haired 22 year old nurse. She does some tests, then comes in. 

'Mako, you're pregnant.'

'....Fuck.' 

She walks down to mess, to meet Raleigh, and sees her nightmares confirmed. 

Amanda and Raleigh, kissing. 

Then Raleigh shoves her away. 'What the fuck?! He yells, then sees Mako, and pales immediately. 'Mako! I swear to god, I-' Raleigh looks confused as Mako storms right past him, then his expression changes when Mako back-hands Amanda, and pulls Raleigh away. He's smirking, looking oddly proud. 'I guess you figured out she kissed me?' Raleigh entered her-well, their room, and it comes tumbling out of her mouth.

'I'm pregnant.'

Raleigh looks shocked, then gathers Mako in his arms and kisses her. He's grinning, and Mako can't stop smiling despite how nervous she is.

9 months later, Raleigh cradles Yuriko Becket in his arms, who has blue eyes and black hair, while his wife cradles Yancy Becket in her arms.

50 years later, Raleigh Becket places a bouquet of white and dyed blue roses on his wife's grave, tears dropping down his face.

2 years later, he's 27 again, and she's 23, and they're happy. 

Together.


End file.
